When Angels Deserve to Die
by Shadowwolf4
Summary: *previously Red Mercury*my god!IM NOT DEAD!~near death.amnesia.have i pushed you too far Ryou? well, get used to it. i need you for my plan. but dont die...not yet any way.(**not a slash, not a bakura beat ryou fic**) (ch8 revised, and 9 coming up)
1. Red mercury

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even sanity.

A/n: Kinda a spur of the moment thing I wrote while on a sugar high in a desperate attempt to get reviews. --;;

__

Red mercury 

~Ryou~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Laying there, pain overwhelmed him. Pain so intense, it hurt to think. Shaking his head, Ryou tried to get up, just to be greeted by more pain. "Why….why me?" Ryou said in a small voice, trying to clear his head. 

His head felt fuzzy, almost like tickling, yet it hurt. It made him feel sick. Looking at the blacking ceiling he wondered why this happened. It happened so fast. Almost like a movie, like it was happening to someone else, not him.

Everything was happening so slow now, like life was in slow motion. So….slow. People were all around him. Looking up, a small boy was standing above him with a worried face. Ryou felt like he knew him, but in a distant way. Like if he knew him in a different life. Long ago. A cough interrupted his thoughts. Wanting to think more, he tried to suppress the cough, just to cough up blood. The red metallic fluid flowed out of his mouth, down onto the floor. 

Gasping for air, he was able to stop coughing for the time being. More people were gathering around. Turning his head to the side he saw the puddle of blood next to him. Blood. His blood. All around him, like red mercury. His vision was getting blurry. Nothing was making sense. Just going by, everything was getting black.

________________________________________________________

A/n: Oooh, cliffy, I think :P Please review! I need to know if you guys want me to continue.


	2. waiting is sometimes harder than saying ...

Disclaimer: I have nothing but the lint in my empty pockets…..

__

Red mercury 

A/n: YAY!!! You like this story!! ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi looked on as his injured friend got carried to the ambulance. "I wonder what happened…" A man in a white coat walked up to him. "Do you know where this boys parents are?" Yugi looked up to the doctors kind face, wondering what to say. They were standing in Ryou's front yard, trying to sort out what happened, when he just got there. 

"Um… His mother is deceased, and his father is in a archeological dig in Egypt." "Are you the young man that called us?" "Yeah.. He was supposed to be at my house, we were going to have a sleepover. When he was 2 hours late, I came over to see if he forgot, and I found him like that." The doctor scribbled something in his notebook. "Hm, I see. Come on, you can ride with us because you're the closest to a family member, and I need to ask you a few more questions."

"Ok" Yugi said, looking towards the house." Just let me call my friends. I need to tell them what happened." "Sure" The doctor said, nodding his head in an understanding way. "But hurry, your friend needs to get to the hospital very soon" "Thanks" Yugi said, darting towards the house…..

~1 Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pacing around the room, Joey looked at the door to surgery. It had been four hours, and not even so mush as a glimpse from a doctor or nurse. "Man! Where ARE they?!?" Yugi looked up from his place on the couch, worry clear on his face. "Well," Tea said, trying in vain to clear up some of the gloom settling in the room, "He'll Probably pull through just fine, and then everything will go back to normal." 

Triston Walked over from the other side of the room, where he was talking to a nurse. By the look on his face, the news couldn't be good. "She says that we can see him tomorrow… he's resting." A moment of awkward silence swept across the room, until Joey finally blurted out the question that was troubling everyone else. "Well, what's wrong then?" 

~Yami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I sat in my puzzle, I thought about the recent happenings. I have to say I was quite surprised at my others actions. He was usually so kind, but then again, as far as things were concerned Ryou was his friend, and friends were his world. I smiled. "Heh. I guess I just explained the situation to myself. What happened to him anyway? Hm…"

____________________________________________________________________

Triston looked down at his feet. "They say that along with the innumerous cuts and loss of blood, there seems to be a problem…" A long pause settled into the room, that is, until Yugi shot up out of his chair. "Well? What is it?" 

___________________________________________________________________

A/n: I promise the chapters will get longer!!!!!!!!!! I just thought it was a really good place to leave a cliffy! ) R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. amnesia is like a white wall

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! HONEST!!!

__

Red mercury

A/n: **_This is not a yaoi or a death fic!!!! _** ::hikari to yami:: ~yami to hikari~ (I'm REALLY sorry this is so short! I just felt like I had to stop it here u.u; It will be longer! I swear!!!! It will get better, I just need to get through the beginning stuff!)

_______________________________________________________________________

Triston summoned the courage to stutter out a simple "Amnesia" Tea was puzzled to why he was so upset. "Amnesia is curable, isn't it?" "Yeah.." Triston scoffed, looking down at his feet " But he was hit just so, so if he doesn't remember soon, he wont remember at all.

Four heads in unison turned to the "Surgery in process" door. 

Just then, a doctor walked out. His sympathetic gray eyes down cast "You can go home. He'll probably be up tomorrow, so then you can see him." And with that he left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

The silent group walked down the dark street solemnly letting the reality of what happened sink in. It happened so fast. One minute they were getting together to finish their history projects, the next thing they knew they were at the hospital wondering if their friend would make it. Yugi didn't want to really talk, but he had to get his mind out of the dreary atmosphere. 

::Yami?:: ~Yes Aibou?~ ::Im worried:: Yami Thought about this for a second. ~I am too~

________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura looked around, wondering where he was. "hm. This isn't where I was before.." Looking around, he further inspected where he was. White. as far as the eye could see. "Hn. This is stupid." Opening the link to Ryou, so he could see what was going on, found it closed off. "What the hell…" pausing, he looked around once more while rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "One minute I was in Ryou's soul room ready to teach him a 'Lesson' the next thing I know im here." "Im otta here." 

getting out of the ring he found himself in front of a bed, with Ryou occupying it. He was just about to ask him what was going on when it hit him. Ryou was unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________

Sw: ::Chipping away at the huge writers block in front of her:: AUGH!!

Ryou: ::Walks up:: Hey, whats wrong?

Sw: --; writers block….

Ryou: Wow. That thing is huge…

Bakura: ::Walks up:: What is huge?-oh. Never mind…

Sw: -__- gee. Its kinda hard to miss a 20x20 Foot writers block…. 

Bakura: Gimmie a break…

Yami: Hello!

Sw: AH! Where did you come from!?!?

Yami: I came from Ra.

Sw: I shouldn't of asked…

Yugi: Sorry. He's been kinda…off… 

Sw: How so?

Yugi: He got into my candy stash..

Sw: O.O;; ::Sees yami trying to sing, but failing horribly::

Yami: YoU Are… my. SUNshin..e..

Bakura: Ah!!! My ears!! Their bleeding!!!

Sw: --;; Ok. Since im having a horrable writers block, I decided to adding a little side story. Im really beginning to regret this.. 

Yugi: ::Walks over to writers block to further inspect the cursed thing:: Is it me or- ::Just then the writers block grew, accidentally crushing Yugi 

Yugi: X.x;;;;

Bakura: ::Sarcastically:: Oh no! The runt is hurt! ::Fake faints:: 

Yugi: X.x ow….

Bakura: ::Still in fake faint:: -_-

Sw: Bakura. That wasn't funny --; Wake up. 

Bakura: -_-

Sw: NOW!!

Bakura: -_-

Sw: ) ::Starts singing:: it's a small world, after all, it's a small world-

Bakura: -_O

Sw: ) ::Continues:: -after all

Bakura: O_O IM UP!!!!!

Sw: ) I thought you would agree

Yami: ::Trying to pull yugi out:: I'll save you!!!!

Sw: -.-; Um, yami… Here. ::Snaps and yugi is standing next to his other::

Yugi: ::Dazed:: R&R

___________________________________________________________

Sw: (A/n: I want to change the title, because I realized with the current title, it wouldn't match the story in the future. So **_PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!_** u.u


	4. Ring, ring, who's got the ring?

Disclaimer: DO YOU THINK I OWN THEM!??! HUH?HUH? I DON'T!! ::Sigh:: I feel better now ^_^

__

Red mercury

A/n: Yay! Its longer now! And I'm gonna put this on a lighter note now! (don't worry all you angst fans out there! It will still be very antsy!) 

_______________________________________________________________________

It was a bright day, and the air just seemed to blow a bit of the foggy atmosphere away. Yugi had trouble sleeping that night, with so much on his mind. Yami was up half the night just assuring Yugi everything was going to be fine, so he decided to sleep in, for lack of sleep. "Oh well" Yugi thought, taking in a deep breath, "He needed the sleep anyway." 

Rounding the corner, they came up to the glass double doors of the hospital. Pushing the fingerprinty glass, they entered into the brightly lit hall. Walking up to the reception desk, Yugi had to stand on the tips of his toes just to see over the desk. "Hello?" The nurse looked over her papers. "We came to see Ryou Bakura, room 274." Giving a small smile, the nurse pointed to a chair across the room. "Sorry, no children under 13. You'll have to wait there." 

Snickering, Joey spoke up. " Sorry lady, but he's 16.… Just kinda short." Snickering, excluding Yugi, they walked down the hall, Yugi bringing up the rear in a deep crimson blush. He hated that! 

Reaching the room ,they lightly pushed open the door. Ryou was lightly dozing on a hospital bed, the windows open, letting in a slight breeze. Walking in, the group sat around the bed, the clunking of their shoes stirring him out of his light slumber. 

____________________________________________________________________

Yugi Tried to keep a optimistic face as they walked out of the hospital. They had been there all day since nine in the morning to eight at night, trying to help Ryou remember something, _anything_ but to no avail. Try as he might, Ryou didn't even know his _name_ until they told him. 

Joey saw the worry spreading across his friends faces, and sprung into action. " Hey! Don't give up so easy 'guys! So what is he didn't remember! We still got lots of time!" Tea smiled. "You're right Joey! C'mon guys! Lets go get some pizza! I'm starved!" With that, they madly dashed toward the closest fast food restaurant they could find.

___________________________________________________________________

Ryou shut his fudge brown eyes, reflecting on the odd day. A bunch of odd people came into his room, although he didn't know where he was anyway, and told him about who he was. Odd. He didn't remember any of that. In fact, he didn't remember anything. He leaned back, falling into the bliss of slumber.

____________________________________________________________________

As Yugi also laid back in bed, he went into his soul room with a big grin on his face. That was one of his most favorite places to go. It always just seemed to comfort him. He was about to push open the door open, when he had the urge to talk. "Well" Yugi stated, "I'm not that tired anyway." Walking to the opposite end of the hallway, he knocked on a large iron door.

Sensing his presence, the door swung open, creaking on its ancient hinges. "Yami? Are you there?" he felt a tingling sensation fill the air, and Yami seemingly 

appeared into the air. "What is it? Are you alright? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Yugi smiled. His yami could be so over protective sometimes. "I'm fine Yami! I just came to talk!" "Are you still worried about Ryou? You know he will probably fine." Yugi sat down cross legged on the floor "Yeah, but it just seemed that something was….missing. Yeah. that's it! Like Ryou was missing something." Cocking his head to the side, Yami gave a small smile. "Well Yugi, that is kind of expected. He does have amnesia you know." "I know that! It's just-" Yugi's eyes widened, as if he remembered something. "The ring! He wasn't wearing the ring!" Yami's eyes widened as well. "Your right! And if the ring isn't there, who knows what that blasted tomb robber is!"

________________________________________________________________________

Sw: Well, It was a little longer this time…. .

Bakura: ::Rolls eyes:: Oh yeah. REAL longer. A whole page and a half! 

Sw: .;;; Gimmie a break! Im only allowed on the computer a hour and a half a day, and I read other peoples fanfics as well as my own! 

Ryou: O.o; Your quite busy then, aren't you.

Sw: ;.; yes. But I'm working on it!

Yami: Well, I could always mind crush your mom and….

Sw: don't. Tempt. Me. 

Yugi: ^^; Don't mind him..

Joey: What is with all of the sappy 'mind' Jokes?

Sw: O.O; Another person? 

Joey: ^_^ yup!

Yugi: Yay! Another friend! 

Sw: O.o; Er… that's just to happy for me….. 

Ryou: If I recall correctly, Didn't one time when you were on a sugar high running around yelling something around the lines of 'Pickles rule!!'

Sw: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bakura: I think she finally snapped…. 

Sw: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ryou: Oops. I think I broke the author….. O.o;

Bakura: BUWHAHA!!!!

Yami: Ra help me….. -_-

____________________________________________________________________

A/n: **_PLEASE READ I NEED YOUR OPINION!_** : Em… haha…^^; Im thinking of changing the title to _When angels deserve to die_ please tell me what you think. You'll see why in a while! ) 


	5. Eyes of darkness

Disclaimer: I own them in my dreams…. That counts, Right? ::A bunch of lawyers start chasing sw:: AHHH!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! REALLY!!!!

__

When Angels Deserve to Die

Ch5: Eyes of Darkness

A/n: Um, Did I mention the new title has nothing to do with Ryou dying!??!?!!??!!??! u.u im so misunderstood….. ::Sigh:: the title merely implies that there will probably be a death. BUT NOT A CHARACTER DEATH!!!! U_U;;;; The "Angel" Isn't what you think

_______________________________________________________________________

Grabbing his coat and slipping his shoes on quickly, yugi darted out the door, Yami closely in toe. 

It was 11:00 Pm and raining making the urgency seem twice as bad. Yami Caught up to his other easily, Hearing the lighter half's sneakers sloshing as they got wet from the puddles they were running through. "Just…..A little farther…. Couple blocks.." Yugi managed to gasp out. Yami threw a look of concern at Yugi. "Do you want to go in your soul room? I could run for both of us. You seem tired." "Thanks. I don't feel so good." 

Retreating to his soul room, Yugi sat down on his bed. "Ugh. I'm really tired." And with that, Yugi fell into a light doze.

___10min.later____________________________________________________________

Stopping for a second, Yami retreated to hid soul room. Running down the corridors of their mind, he skidded to a stop at yugi's door. Pushing open the door, he walked in. "Yugi? I don't know what to say when we get there. Yugi?" Hello?" Walking over to the small boys bed, He shook the lighter half's shoulder. 

"Yugi? You ok?" 

The smaller boys eyes opened slowly, Trying to fight away the sleep that clouded his mind. "Huh? Oh. Sorry yami. I'm kinda not feeling so good. What did you need?" 

"What should I say when I get there?" with a slow blink, Yugi looked at the taller teen "Just say that you were wondering where it was because it might help him remember." And with a last thanks and a short good bye yami pulled once again into the real world.

_______________________________________________________________________

In the shadows of Ryou's room, A pair of eyes appeared. Deep as midnight their odd shade of blue seemed to just go on forever, into a oblivion. With good reason. This presence wasn't human. A dark force hung about it, so strong was its powers that Ryou stirred from his now broken slumber. But with no ring, he couldn't sense it, just merely woke up with an odd sensation. 

Closing, the eyes seemed to vanish. "Hello?" Ryou looked around the room, with the feeling he was being watched. He sat up with caution, peering around the room. "Is anybody there?" The only answer was the humming of the heater in the room. Shrugging, He laid back down, falling once again into a deep slumber. 

Opening once again, the eyes seemed to twinkle with anticipation. "My, my little Ryou. Your quite the kid, Even without the ring. But I need you, and I cant let you escape. Without you, my plan will fail." A soft Feminine laugh finned the air, sounding like water in a brook. Flowing, Like it had no place to go, 

The laugh abruptly stopped when the door was suddenly was pushed open. Vanishing, It seemed like they were never there, yet left the distinct feeling of that it was coming back. Back, To finish what it came for. A plot winding it way to unknown grounds. 

The nurse looked around, Plainly confused. "Hm. I thought I heard talking. Oh well" And with that, she left.

___________________________________________________________________

Walking up to the reception desk, Yami Cleared his throat. The lady looked up with well, Not much enthusiasm. Well, It was the night shift. "May I help you?" Thinking back for a moment, Yami recalled what he should say. 

Yugi was sure grumpy, That's not like him. How was he supposed to know what to say? It wasn't like they had hospitals in his time. For all he knew they would speak in some code or something. "Yes, you could. I have a friend here who has amnesia. I distinctly remember that he always wore a gold ring around his neck. Do you know where it would be?" Sighing, she stood up. "Yeah, yeah. Follow me kid." Walking around the desk, She started to walk down the hallway, Yami Following anxiously behind.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sw: O.O

Joey: Is she still out of it? 

Ryou: -.-; Yes…

Yami: Then how did she write this

Sw: O.O ::Is sub-consciously typing:: 

Bakura: Ok. Now that is just weird.

Yami: ::nodds:: I have to agree with you on that one Soul stealer.

Bakura: ::snorts:: Speak for yourself Spoiled rotten Pharoh

Yami: TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: I CANT TAKE BACK THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Grrrr..

Bakura: Grrr..

Both: DIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi and Ryou: --;;;;

Yami and Bakura: ::fighting::

Sw: ::Snaps out of it:: Huh?

Yami and Bakura: ::still fighting::

Sw: How come im not surprised by this….. -.-;

Yami and Bakura: ::Still at it:: 

Sw: ::Sigh:: 

Yugi: R&R!

Ryou: The above author notes are kinda important. Its about the title ^^;

Sw: Thanks!!!

_____________________________________________________________

A/n: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. in a soul

Disclaimer: Haha…. I don't own my soul…. My wolf reincarnation took My room… My yami Took my mind. When I say I have nothing, I mean it. So don't sue., You might as well sue air. Wait. Air gives you oxygen. O.o'' I HAVE NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

When angels deserve to die

A/n: :P I need to learn how to type faster…..::Sigh::

____________________________________________________________________

The nurse led Yami into a back room, Where as turning on a light, Reveled it was full of boxes on shelves.

"What was your friends name again?"

"Bakura. Ryou Bakura"

Getting a latter, She walked up, Scanning her finger along the labeled names. "B...Ba…Bak… AH! Here it is! Ryou Bakura!

Smiling at her accomplishment, She pulled the box out as she walked back down the step latter. "Your looking for this, Right?"

Digging through the bow momentarily, she pulled out the millennium ring. 

With a mental sigh of relief, he nodded gratefully. "I am almost positive that the ring will help him remember his past."

Frowning. She put the ring in the box, and back onto the shelf. "Well, you cant leave the hospital with it. No offence, You seem trustworthy to me, But its regulations and I cant afford to break the rules."

Knowing that she was probably right with all the cruel people out there who would do anything for a quick buck, Yami didn't have much choice but to agree with her.

"Ok, Thank you. I was getting worried that somebody took it!" chuckling lightly himself, He walked out of the room, Falling behind the nurse step by step. 

As she rounded the corner, he completely stopped. Then counting to 10 under his breath, He turned on his heel back to the closet. He needed to have a word with a certain possibly abusive tomb robber. "Now I can find out what happened.. and I think I know what _did_ happened," Yami said, gritting his teeth.

Stomping into the closet, He pulled the latter out and stepped up.

Scanning the shelves, He found Ryou's box. Nothing much, Considering that it was just what he had with him when they found him. 

$5.34 in change, A slightly blood stained sweatshirt… Ah! There it is! Pulling out the Millennium ring, placing it quickly around his neck. He concentrated, bending his will upon it.

Closing his eyes a bright light over came him, As a few moments passed by…

Opening his violet eyes, He took in his surroundings. He was standing at the end of a narrow hallway, with two doors on either side. 

The door to the right was a plain, brown, normal and well kept. The door to the left had a black eye painted on it, and was a gray, cold looking type of iron. It gave the whole wall a sense of darkness. 

Not even needing to think about which door it was, He pushed open the door to the left.

Walking in, The multicolor-haired teen stepped in, Squinting in the dimly lit room. Spying a flickering candle on a small wooden table to his right, He picked it up. Grateful for the new source of light he started down the dark entrance hallway.

It was only about a ten foot hallway, so he reached the end quickly. There, Was a different door.

The door had dry, seasoned wood, with iron hinges. It was clearly an ancient door. Puzzled to why there was two doors, He reached for the handle, He shrugged it off with a 'Probably for mental defenses' and walked in.

It was a plain room for the most part, A lot like his. Brick walls and torches on the walls for lighting. 

And there, In front of him, Was Yami Bakura

____________________________________________________________________

Sw: Hi All!!!!!!

Ryou: Why are so happy? 

Sw: I GOT YGO DVD's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Eh….. --;;

Sw: ^-^

Yugi: Well…. She is happy ^^;; That counts for something… I think..

Yami: ~.~ Gotta duel…… Need something to duel agenst…

Bakura: ~.~ Im not here…..

Yami : Bakura? 

Bakura: ::Dissapears::

Yami: Ryou?

Ryou: O.O;;; Er… Sorry, um.. I gotta go. ::Runs away into random room::

Joey: How long has there been a random room? 

Sw: ^-^ as long is there are random vegetables….

Yami: What is a random veg- ::Gets wacked with a flying carrot::

Sw: That, Is a random vegetable… ^-^

Yami: Carrot, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!

Sw: O.o;; yugi…. I think your yami is broken… 

Yugi: ^^;; he has to duel every once in a while or he'll kinda go a bit wacko…

sw: O.o;;

Yami: NOOOO!! My Celtic guardian!!

Sw: Don't tell me the carrot is winning….

Ryou: he's gonna win though, no matter what. He has to. it's a rule…

Bakura: ::Sniff:: I wish I won every time…

Joey: Oh, Just get over it already!

Sw: O.O;; Man, he can hold a grudge…

Bakura: You bet I can!!

Sw: I almost finished every eppy too!

Yugi: O.o; Really?

Sw: Yup. Maliks cool . Phsyco, But cool. 

Yami: Wall of illusion in defense mode!!

Sw: -- im so ignored….

Joey: anyone know the number to a good mental institution?

Ryou: Joey!

Yami: MUHAHAHA!!! I won!!

Bakura: Your doing it all wrong!! An evil laugh goes like this: BUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Yami: Oh… Like this? BUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Bakura: Exactly ^-^

Sw: Why is bakura being so nice?

Ryou: -_-;; Probably trying to make yami join the dark side….

Sw: O.o;;;

Bakura: BUWHAHA!!!!! Join the dark side!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er, I mean REVIEW!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________

A/n: You hear the scary guy, R&R! ^-^ 


	7. past memories

Disclaimer: Did you ever notice that disclaimers are used to just have rants? Or jokes? Its like they turn the simple disclaimer into a whole side story, Or a place to put down their thoughts or feelings…hm. That kinda odd, Ya know? Oh well. I don't own anything (j/k ^^;)

__

When Angels Deserve To Die 

A/n: Wow ^-^ I didn't know this would be so popular! Well, I'd be glad to continue for all of my faithful Reviewers ^________^ (bakura is the yami, Ryou is the normal)

_______________________________________________________________________

Yami Couldn't believe it. Bakura was asleep. Snoring loudly, The Tomb robber was sprawled half off the bed, Head nearly hitting the floor. His white mane swept back and forth on the floor every time he snored, In Rhythm with the irregular breathing.

Yami couldn't hold back the laugh that was coming. The whole scenario was just too much. The position was hilarious, And he was asleep!! It was too much. Starting to giggle, He tried to cover his mouth, But it was inevitable.

"Ba-ba-HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" 

Realizing what he just did, the former pharaoh slapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh gods…." The violet eyed teen thought, as the thief stirred slightly, a pair of brown orbs slightly cracking open….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi got up, Feeling much better. Walking to the door he tried to open it, But to no avail. "It's locked?" Walking to the wooden desk that was in the corner of his soul room, he pulled out the painted blue chair and sat down. 

"No use trying to get out I guess." He reasoned with himself, "If he wanted to lock me in, I guess it was really important." picking up a pencil, He grinned, Opening up the drawer and taking some paper out . 

"Well, I guess I can pass some time!" He started to draw, as a familiar magician taking shape on the paper….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YAH!!!!" upon opening his eyes, The albino spirit saw his worst enemy standing there not even 5 feet away, staring at him. But Unfortunately for the slender spirit, every action has an equal and opposite reaction so he did what was bound to happen when your hanging off the side of a bed and then you jerk up and scream.

Falling out of the bed, he landed on his head with a audible 'thump' Which did nothing but send the pharaoh into yet another fit of laughter.

"Y-you-You looked hilarious!! Hahaha!"

"what the HELL are you doing here!??!" The tomb robber growled, Flopping ungracefully into a more comfortable sitting position. Sitting on the floor was bad, But better that his head he supposed.

Stiffening up, Yami remembered what he initially came for. "What. Happened."

An odd look of confusion swept over the dark spirit's face. "What do you mean 'what happened'" 

Not having the time or patience for games, Yami grabbed the taller spirit by the front of his shirt, A threatening hiss penetrating the pharaoh's voice.

"I don't have time for games. TELL ME NOW!" He said, throwing the Bakura into the wall, Glaring with cold hatred. Why shouldn't he hate him? He was probably the bastard who did that to Ryou in the first place. Even if I am acting out of charter now, I should be. It's only logic that I should be angry.

Glaring, Bakura looked up once more. "I told you once before, and I'll tell you once again, I don't know what your talking about!" 

Sending just an equally fierce glare back, Yami turned around, heading to the door. "Well then, Ill just find out for my self!" Turning to face Bakura once again, he held the palm of his hand out. "You forget how powerful I can be, _Yami bakura_" sneering at the very sound of the others name, and started to chant.

Yami Bakura sat there, Staring. He knew the pharaoh could be powerful. I mean, Come on! He _did_ make the millennium items…but could he probe peoples minds inside their _own_ minds? Oh well. He would wait and see.

Still chanting, His whole body started to glow a soft, Blueish color. 

/chant/

__

Let me see…

What could not be…

To see inside… 

His memory…

Let me see…

What could not be…

To see inside… 

His MEMORY! 

Forcefully saying the last word, a white light engulfed the area, making Bakura blackout…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami walked through a room, With plain, Vacant walls. Absolutely nothing occupied the room except a small glass orb. It almost seemed to be made of pure light, Shifting through a multitude of colors, rapidly changing within each moment. It was quite entrancing, of course, It was the very structure of a persons mind, body, and soul. 

Being in other peoples sub-conscious minds before, he knew that it was that orb, commonly known as a soul sphere, was what held a persons thoughts, Memories, and dreams. Conscious or unconscious. 

Striding over to the ball of seemingly pure light, a smirk swept across his face. He could easily destroy his worst enemy so easily right now. He could twist the former thief's thoughts, Make him a completely different person. 

But he wouldn't. He knew neither Ryou or Yugi would approve of that. He didn't want to be in Bakura's mind any longer than he had to. It took a lot of energy and magic to stay in a persons deep mind. "well.." he mumbled to himself. "I just have to see if he was the one who hurt Ryou so badly." 

Placing one hand on the glass like orb, He closed his eyes, concentrating all of his mind onto one small point. The orb. Of course, you couldn't just find what you are looking for right away. It took time, and a bit of browsing. 

What Yami saw sickened him horribly. 

Through the eyes of Bakura, He saw another small boy, About 10, in front of him. Obviously A younger version of Ryou. Badly hurt, and bleeding, He lie there, in front of "him." Yami went to bend down to help the small injured boy up, Just to realized it was merely a memory of the past, And he could do absolutely nothing about it. 

Slowly standing up, The Past Ryou looked up, Eyes brimming with tears. "w-why.." then, as a omnipresent voice, Bakura answered back with a harsh comment that could, And would, Scar the soul of a young boy forever: 

"You cant hide from me, Young slave. I'm always there, Haunting you thoughts and dreams. You will listen to me. You have to. Or I _will_ come after you. Now go, _slave._ sneering at the last word, He threw the unfortunate boy into his soul room. 

Shuddering, the spirit of the puzzle banned the thoughts form his mind. He would get that two-faced liar later. 

Going a bit more recent, he browsed for a while, Getting more and more livid with each memory. Nobody deserved this. Especially a nice kid like Ryou. 

Finally, He found what he was looking for. The date and time one the memory was correct, so this had to be the one. He was watching some television until Ryou came home from school. Then he went into his soul room for a nap. A few hours later, He awakened to the odd sensation that something was wrong. Going out of his soul room he chanced upon a fallen Ryou, Hurt badly and bleeding. Then he herd a knock at the door, Which Yami knew was Yugi, and then bakura retreated to his soul room. 

Watching the etchey memories once again, Yami searched for something, _anything_ that he missed. Nothing. 

"but this cant be right.," Yami thought "if he didn't remember it, he didn't do it, So-" Then, It hit him. "Then if he didn't, Who did?" 

Focusing his energy, Yami exited Bakura's sub-conscious mind, Landing back in front of Bakura. 

"Wh-where did you?-" From Bakura's point of view, All he saw was that Yami chanted an incantation, And disappeared. 

Turning around Yami strode to the door in a worried, Thoughtful manner, Leaving the confused tomb robber to himself.

______________________________________________________________________

Sw: --……

Ryou: Is something the matter?

Sw: yes…….

Joey: DON'T TELL ME ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!!!!

Sw: T_T no baka..

Joey: Oh *phew* that's good

Yugi: where did Bakura go?

Sw: that's the problem…

All: Hm?

Sw: he went off to invite the new guest

All: ?.?

Sw: Yugi, You better run find wherever Yami is and hide. Fast.

Yugi: ……why?

Sw: Malik is back…

Joey: OO he was here before?!?!

Sw: no, I chat with him 

Yugi: O_O;;; ::running as fast as his little legs can carry him::

Sw: ^_^;;; eh….

Joey: so if he is your *friend* (gags at the word) why are you upset?

Sw: T_T that's the problem…. he dosen't like me…

Malik: ::kicks down the door:: I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH SHADOWWOLF!!!!!!!

Sw: ^^;; Hi Malik…..

Malik: ::VERY pissed:: WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!!!!

Sw: What ever do you mean?

Malik: DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!!!!!!!!

Sw: …

All: ?.?

Sw:..I broke his rib cage by *ACCIDENT* and he wont forgive me….

Malik: THAT WAS NO *ACCIDENT*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: ::whispers to ryou:: I think his caps-lock is on…

Ryou: ::nodnod::

Sw: Yes, An ACCDENT. 

Malik: …..

Bakura ::walks in:: hm?

Sw: OO; ::realizes she is in BIG trouble…

Malik: ::sees look on shadow wolf's face and gets an idea::

Malik: ::to bakura:: ) are you thinking what I am thinking?

Bakura: ::pulls out flamethrower:: uhuh )

Sw: OO;;

Yugi: u.u I'll go to your wake for you…

Sw: Oo;;;;;

Malik and yami B: )

Sw: I guess this is the best time to try my new found author power…

Yami: Shadowwolf….There getting closer…you gonna try the new author power or not?

Sw: But I DON'T know how to use it! And besides, Its just a chibizeing spell, 

Bakura and malik ::Advancing more::

Joey: JUST DO IT!!

Sw: ok…::snap::

Malik and bakura ::before flash of light:: What the hell?!?!?

Makura: Hewo! 

All: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yami: what is *that*!??!!

Sw: I guess since I did the spell to them at the same time, and I wasn't really sure how it worked, I fused them into one chibi!

Makura: I Hungwy!!!

Sw: OO; I guess I have a new muse…

Makura: ::latches onto Yami's leg:: DIEE!!

Yami: Get off, Brat. 

Makura: ::bites. HARD::

Yami: OO YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sw: O.o;; Er, Read and review? _____________________________________________________________ 


	8. a heart warming talkthings have settled ...

Disclaimer: cant sleep… lawyers will eat me…cant sleep, lawyers will eat me…cant sleep… lawyers will eat me…cant sleep, lawyers will eat me…cant sleep… lawyers will eat me…cant sleep, lawyers will eat me…cant sleep… lawyers will eat me…cant sleep, lawyers will eat me…

__

When Angels Deserve to Die

____________________________________________________________________

Bakura couldn't believe it. One minute, the pharaoh was right in front of him, the next he was gone, and _then_ he was back again, leaving. I was all to confusing for the still half asleep tomb robber, who decided he couldn't do any thing about it. So, He did the most logical thing there was to do. 

Sleep. 

Climbing back into bed, the now tired and confused albino pondered a bit before he dosed off. 

'Ryou is going to get hell after he gets his ass back over here.'

Then once again the tomb robber was dead to the world in his chaotic dreamland.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Opening his eyes, Yami hastily threw the ring back into the box, Covering it with the other assorted rags and what not that happened to be there. Being especially careful to make sure that it looked like he was never there. 

Then, grabbing the ladder he unceremoniously tossed the box back onto the shelf in which it came from.

He then slipped out of the room into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. He slid quickly around any corners there happened to be, and walked safely out of the hospital. 'Feh. I'd like to see the tomb robber do that' Yami thought proudly, heading back toward their house. 'I guess I should check on Yugi.' 

After walking about a block, Yami slipped into an abandoned ally. It was the best he could do on a moments notice anyway. The Slender spirit concentrated, entering into the dark corridors of Yugi's mind. As the vista of his surroundings shifted away into the darkness. 

Holding his hand out, an oddly shaped key formed in the palm of his hand. It was a dainty little thing, with the top shaped into the eye of Horus. 

'I hope Yugi doesn't go asking around like he usually dose…I hate lying.' as the Pharaoh thought on these things, A lock appeared on the outside of The Yellow colored door. 

Yugi's room. 

"Here goes goes nothing…." Yami thought, reaching for the keyhole. And unlocking the door. 

As he walked in, the key once again dissolved back into nothing and he spied Yugi quickly picking up a paper and hiding it behind his back. "Hi Yami!" 

Yami smiled at the enthusiastic young boy. 'So young, So Happy.' 

Yugi looked up, giving the sweetest look possible to his darker half. "Yami?" 

'Here come the questions. I wonder what I could say this time?' Yami mused, Stewing up a good excuse as he plastered his own innocent smile on his face. "Yes? What is it?"

Holding up the hidden item, he revealed that it was a piece of paper with a dark magician. The green background complimented the mage's purple armor, and its position hinted toward that it was ready to attack. It wasn't half bad!

Smiling, the spirit took the paper, putting it in his pocket for further inspection later. "Thank you, Yugi. But aren't you worried about where I went, or what I did?"

The latter looked up at the taller version of himself, a smile curling around his thin lips. 'He still thinks I'm a little kid….' "No, Yami. I'm old enough to realize that you have important things to do that I may not need to know about. If you wanted to tell me, you would of. But you didn't, so I didn't ask." 

Yami took the picture out of his pocket, Realizing that Yugi's skills had gotten much better from when he first started drawing.

//flashback//

A younger Yugi from about 2 years ago looked up at Yami with Large, innocent eyes. "Look Yami! I drew this for you!" He held out a crudely drawn picture of a kureboh, but you can tell he tried to put some effort in it. 

"Thank you yugi. I'll put it in my desk."

//end//

Ah, he still had that picture. It resided in the drawer of drawings that Yugi had given him over the years. Soon they started to pile up, and if you looked through them, you could see how he improved. 

If Yami had control of the body for a long period of time (not including a duel) Yugi would draw a picture for him, for entertainment purposes. Soon, It became almost a tradition for Yugi to draw him a picture. 

'Your growing up more and more everyday, Yugi. I want to be there for you, but eventually you will grow up too much, and leave me. I couldn't bear the thought of that for so long, so I tried to treat you like a kid no matter what happened. I guess no matter how much I wish, try, hope, I cant stop you.' Yami stopped down and gave Yugi a gentle hug. (NOT YAOI!!!!! Baka hentais…) "I think this one will go on my wall instead."

Yugi looked up from the warm embrace, His eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "Really?" 

"Yes. I'll do that right now. And in the morning, well see Ryou. Ok?"

Remembering the previous issue, He began to worry. "Was the ring still there? Did Bakura do it?"

'I knew it wouldn't last too long' Yami thought, deciding the truth would be best. He just wouldn't give any details. "The ring was still there. Honestly, I'm not really sure if Bakura did it. It didn't seem he did It." sure, He left out the details, but Yugi didn't need to know that, did he? Heh.

Yugi gave the new information some time to process into his brain, thinking of the perfect reply for the tired dark side.

"Ok. Lets get some rest, and then we can see what is up for tomorrow. Ok?"

" Sure, aibou. Ill go do that. Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: (

Malik: ( 

Sw: Eheh…… ^^; look at the bright side! Somebody new to play with!

Bakura: " play?" with THAT thing??

Makura: ^.^ but play good!!

Sw: -.-;; it was a mistake? Ok? don't attack the author….im to strange to die.

All: --;

Yami: :: sly look:: so..Tomb robber.. What did you dream about?

Bakura: none of your business.

Yami: ooooh. Somebody's grumpy.

Bakura: is it alright for a guy to have some privacy nowadays?!?

Yugi: here we go..Again…

Yami: :: sly look:: I bet it was naughty…

Bakura: you wish!

Yami: Wha?

Bakura: :: has hard copy of yami's past dreams::hehe

Yami: how the hell did you get that!?!

Bakura: you think you are the only powerful one here? I can do your little 'mind watching trick' as well!

Yami:…--

Bakura: now, I shall go forth and blackmail and-

Ryou: :: grabs hard copy:: I'll keep this for now…and this too. :: pulls out a hardcopy from yam's pocket

Yami:…like yami like aibou I suppose.. :: checks for other stolen items::

Ryou: --'' R+R 


End file.
